


Massage Session Smut

by chibinekochan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: Reposted from my tumblr account.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 29





	Massage Session Smut

Beelzebub has just done training in his room. 

You just arrived to hang out for a while. 

“Hey, Beel, do you have time?" 

"Sure. Let me just jump under the shower.”

“Alright. You worked hard today I see.” You let your eyes wander across his slightly sweaty body. He looks very good in his training outfit. His tank top is just tight enough to highlight his muscles. Beel wears training shorts that are also just tight enough to highlight his features. 

Beel notices your gaze. “Wanna feel my muscles?" 

You smile and walk over to him. 

You run your hand over his upper arm, you can feel his firm biceps. "It feels very good.”

Beelzebub is very proud that you can feel his hard work. “Thank you. I would have worked out more but my shoulder feels a bit stiff.” He smiles at you. 

You will not let this chance slip by. “I can give you a massage.” You yearn for a chance to touch him some more and you know that you can make him feel better. 

“I would really appreciate it.” Beel gleams at you.

How could you ever say no to this smile? 

He sits down on his bed and you get the massage oil out. Use it on your hands and then appreciate the look of the now topless Beelzebub. 

He really looks hot today. This sight does certain things to you. 

You sit down behind him, on the bed. Beel is sitting in front of you, his back towards you. Then you start to run your fingers over his neck to feel where the tension is. There are a few knots there so you start to rub these parts and slowly work your way down his neck. 

Beel makes some noises that indicate that he likes it. 

You continue to rub his upper shoulders, working the pain out of them. You can feel him practically melting under your touch. His moans almost sound sexual and this riles you up to rub him more sensually. 

You keep massaging his shoulders, slowly working your way down his spine. Beel seems very relaxed now. 

You continue your massage until you reach his butt. The massage is technically over now but you can’t stop. 

Your fingers keep running along his back, earning some approving sounds from him. 

You move a bit closer to him, running your fingers towards his sides. Then you give Beel a kiss on the back of his neck. 

He sounds a bit surprised but clearly enjoys it. 

His side muscles get a loving snuggle from you and then your hands find your way to his chest. 

You are now hugging him from behind. Letting your hands run over his sweaty chest. 

“Beel do you mind if I rub your front for a while?" 

You ask while whispering in his ear, your intentions are clear in your voice. 

"Go right ahead.” He enjoys your attention and he wants more. 

You kiss his shoulder, which earns you an approving mmmmh from Beel. Your hands keep running across his chest, slowly making your way down. The feeling of his hot body encourages you to keep going. 

Beel moans in a low voice when you run your hand across his pants. 

You can feel his excitement threw his pants. It feels good that you made him excited for your touch. 

“Beel want me to make you feel really good?” You know the answer but you still like to hear it. 

Beel, let’s out a low growl. You chuckle lightly. “I didn’t hear that.” You decide to tease him a little bit. 

“Yes, babe please.” Beel makes sure you feel his need on your hand while running lightly over his pants. 

Don’t let him tell you twice. With a swift motion your hand slides into his pants. 

Your hand rubs across his member, he is slightly hard. You smile and wrap your hand around his member. Beel starts to growl again when you start moving your hand along his shaft. 

Slowly his member starts standing up and gets harder as you stroke him. Beel moans and growls. You lick his neck. He tastes really good. 

You rub him harder and faster, Beel is bucking his hips into your hands. He moans your name. Your heart is filled with pride to make him cry out for you. 

You move harder and faster, feeling that his length is fully hard now and ready to burst at any moment. This motivates you even more and with some fast moves you finally make Beel come in his shorts. 

You feel pretty proud of your accomplishments and got pretty worked up now yourself. 

“That felt amazing, thank you Babe. Now it’s your turn.”

You like the sound of that and move a bit back to let Beel have some space. He removes his stained pants, your growl in apovement of his naked body. 

He undresses your bottom part. Then he gives you a deep kiss, full of longing. 

Then he moves his head between your legs and starts licking your sensitive parts. 

You moan from the feeling of his tongue. His movements are slow at first, he really enjoys your taste. You moan for more. 

You feel his tongue moving over your hot parts, it feels so good. You moan his name, almost begging him for more. 

Beel feels motivated from this, giving you just what you want with his tongue. You buck your hips against his face. You feel your climax building up. Beel motions become faster, as if to tell you to let it all out. 

You come undone and come into his mouth. 

It felt really good but to be honest you still want more. You want to feel him inside of you. 

Beel sits back up, with a huge smile on his face. 

You see that Beel is still excited, you look at him with hungry eyes. Beel is sitting in front of you. 

You quickly undress the rest of your clothes and move towards Beel. He looks at you with anticipation. 

You move in his lap. Feel his length at your sensitive parts. It makes you feel excited but first you kiss Beel. Your kiss is deep and heated, your tongues intertwine and you can feel his member poking your entrance. The heat inside of you increases. Both of you moan. 

Beelzebub rubs your now naked body, and you wrap your arms around him. “Beel I want you so much.” You moan softly into his ear. 

Beel growls your name. “I want you too, can I?” His member is right at your entrance, all ready to go in. You moan from the feeling that you can’t hold back anymore. You move a bit down, letting his member enter you. You move a bit carefully and slowly take him all inside of you. Beel moans. 

Slowly you start moving. His hands are around your waist and hold you steady. 

He feels very good inside of you, making you move faster. You both moan and kiss each other while steadily moving faster. 

His member is hitting you deep inside and it feels so good. You moan for more. Beelzebub has his hands on your butt now and helps you to move faster. 

The heat inside of you is rising. You both are very sweaty now but don’t care at all. This just feels so good. 

The pleasure is building up. Both of you grow more desperate to reach your climax. Moving faster, almost clawing into each other. 

You can feel Beel getting ready to shoot his load. 

You get closer to your orgasm, clinging to him more desperately. “Beel please make me cum for you.” You plead with him. You can hear him grunt and he eagerly moves even faster. You yell his name with pleasure, your eyes roll back and you feel like you’ve entered nirvana. 

You can feel his hot load entering your body as you also reach your climax. 

You both pant after reaching your orgasm. Beel holds on to you while you practically collapse on top of him. 

He pulls his member out, and you can feel his hot load dripping out of you. 

You both are out of breath, still clinging to each other. 

“Babe, that was really great thank you.” Beel combs your hair with his hand. 

“I should thank you Beel. That was just what I needed.” You snuggle against him. 

Beel kisses the top of your head. “Glad to hear that. We should take a shower I’m sticky." 

"You are right. I will scrub your back.” You giggle lightly and move a bit back to look at Beel. 

His eyes are full of love for you. 

“That sounds great. I will wash your hair then.”

You agree and kiss him before you both take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr account.


End file.
